


Shut up

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Robert week 2020 [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Drunk Robert, Drunken Shenanigans, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, don't read if you like Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Robert week 2020Day 4 Quote - I don’t know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Jackson Walsh, Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Robert week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883644
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Shut up

**Author's Note:**

> This is super late because life got in the way...and yes I now am 2 days behind... but I WILL finish all 7 days (hopefully on time but I’m not making any promises) and technically it’s not exactly a quote. I cheated a little - sue me - it's a writing prompt I found somewhere that just screamed robron to me and I really wanted to use. And then I basically wrote the entire fic around the last two lines.

“I’m a nice guy. I’m a good boyfriend. I am. I know I am. He told me I am” Aaron ranted as he walked into Robert’s flat, not bothering to say hello.

“Hello Aaron, nice to see you too, long time no see.” Robert said sarcastically, wondering yet again why he gave Aaron a key to his house.

“What are you talking about? You saw me yesterday.”

Robert sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Never mind. What’s up?”

“Jackson.”

“Ugh. I’m going back to bed.”

“It’s half 3. And just listen to me for a change ok? I know you don’t like him but I need to talk to you so just shut up and listen.”

“Fine.” Robert flopped down on the sofa. “What’s the asshole done now?”

Aaron frowned at the comment but let it slide, knowing Robert wouldn’t take it back anyway.

They’d been friends since they were kids, had come out around the same time, helped each other through crushes and heart break, but ever since Aaron had started going out with Jackson Walsh, Robert had been hoping he’d come to his senses and dump him.

Not because he was jealous, thank you very much, but because Jackson was an asshole. And Aaron deserved better.

“His family are having some kind of family weekend soon. Organised by his aunt or something.” Aaron started pacing. “And he wants me to come. So I can meet his family.”

“And why do you have to meet his entire family? He already made you meet his mother and forced you to introduce him to yours.”

“He didn’t force me. It’s just what people in an adult relationship do. You meet each other’s family and friends.”

Robert rolled his eyes. The words adult relationship were Jackson’s favourites.

“He never met your friends. He doesn’t care about your friends. He’s only met me because he can’t not meet me when I’m right in his face.”

“He knows my friends.” Aaron protested. “He knows Ellis…”

“Not the same. Ellis is practically your step brother.”

“Not yet. They’re not married yet.” Aaron reminded him. His relationship with his stepdad to be was a complicated one.

“Whatever.” Robert shrugged. “So what’s with this family weekend he’s forcing you to go to?”

“Well it’s in Brighton. On this holiday park. We’d be in this little house for a weekend with his mum.”

Robert snorted.

“Romantic.”

“And his aunts and uncles will be there and his cousins and even his gran who is turning 98 soon.” Aaron continued, ignoring Robert’s comment. “So the whole thing kind of doubles as her birthday.”

“So? Do you want tips now on how to be the perfect boyfriend or something? Because I can guarantee you, Jackson will not like anything I have to say.”

They both knew Jackson didn’t like Robert and Aaron’s friendship and it had been the cause of many arguments between them, and even a break up that sadly (according to Robert) didn’t last.

“No, that’s not it. And I doubt anyone in their right mind would come to you for boyfriend advice. I mean how long did your longest relationship last? Three months? Four?” Aaron teased and Robert gave him the finger, making him laugh.

He sat down on the sofa next to Robert and bit the inside of his cheek, a move Robert knew meant he was nervous.

“What’s the problem then?”

“Well… the family weekend… is the weekend of the 24th.”

Robert’s face fell.

“You’re joking.”

“Nope…”

“He’s doing it on purpose.”

“He didn’t pick the date. His aunt did.”

“Maybe. But he definitely didn’t try to change her mind or anything. I bet he pushed for that date. Just to keep you away from here.”

“I haven’t said yes yet… I told him it’s the weekend of your housewarming party.”

“Oh I bet he loved that.”

“We kind of had a fight about it. He said that because I’m always here anyway and helped you move in, I wouldn’t have to be at your party and we could celebrate your new place any other time.”

Robert rolled his eyes.

“Of course he said that. Just dump him Aaron. Get rid of the controlling bastard.”

“He’s not that bad… when you get to know him properly.”

“So is this where you tell me you’re really sorry but you can’t make it to my party?” Robert asked, bracing himself for the answer and the excuses that would follow.

“No! I would never do that. You’re my best friend, and I put way too much time and effort into this place not to celebrate it being finished.” Aaron grinned. “So on the way over here, I came up with the perfect solution.”

“You’re dumping him and spending the weekend getting drunk with me?”

“We do both.”

“We do both what?”

“Jackson and I. We’ll come to your party and hang out with you for a bit and then we drive to Brighton for the family thing. That way we can keep everyone happy.”

“And have you told him that yet?”

“No… but it’s the best solution. It makes sense. He’ll agree, I’m sure.”

“Famous last words.”

Much to Robert’s surprise, Jackson agreed with Aaron’s plans and even helped out with the preparations on the day without too many snide comments.

Robert was beginning to think he was going soft.

He should’ve known it wouldn’t last.

They’d arrived before most of the other people Robert had invited and Jackson had lasted all of five minutes before reminding Aaron they shouldn’t stay too late.

Robert had bit his tongue and rolled his eyes.

“Do you have a problem with me, Robert?” Jackson asked, having caught the eyeroll.

“No, of course not Jackson. You’re the life of the party, mate. I’m so happy I invited you.”

“Rob… be nice.” Aaron pleaded.

“I am nice. I just said I was happy I invited him!” Robert protested. “Do you want another beer?” he walked away to greet some other guests so he wouldn’t do something stupid like punch Jackson in the face. And get blood all over his new flat.

He decided to try and forget about Jackson Walsh sulking in the corner and just enjoy his party and the company.

He’d invited some friends from back in uni, some people from work as well as basically everyone in his phone under 35. For reasons he couldn’t remember, he’d invited the White sisters, but only Rebecca showed up. He flirted with her, because he could, and entertained the idea of taking things further later on if he didn’t get a better offer.

“We’re going to head out soon, I think.” Aaron sat down on the sofa next to Robert a while later. “Jackson is worried about having to drive in the dark.”

Robert had been in the middle of a somewhat drunken discussion about Italian food with some guy called Mike he didn’t remember inviting, or even meeting before tonight, and had trouble getting his brain back on track.

“He can’t drive in the dark now? Or is his mummy waiting with milk and cookies before she tucks the two of you into bed?”

“Robert don’t be a dick.”

“I’m not! I’m just asking a question!” He looked past Aaron to see Jackson scowling at him. Jacket on and keys in hand.

“I should’ve invited Andy. They could’ve been miserable bastards together. They’d get on great. They both hate me!”

Aaron sighed.

“Nobody hates you.”

“I know you don’t.” Robert said, giving Aaron a soft smile. “Come have another beer! You too Mike.” He added when he remembered the guy he’d been talking to. “Mike is going to make me his special spaghetti sometime. He wanted to make lasagne but he’ll never beat my mum’s.”

“Maybe he should make it tonight to soak up the booze.” Aaron suggested, following Robert into the kitchen. “Have you even eaten anything today?”

“Of course! And we have pizza.” He grabbed a slice of pizza from an open box on the counter.

“I thought you wanted to eat more healthily?” Aaron asked amused and Robert shrugged.

“Tomorrow.”

“Aaron come on, we have to go if we want to get there at a decent time.” Jackson appeared in the doorway.

“Yeah I was just telling Rob we were heading out.”

“No, we were going to have another drink.” Robert opened a bottle of beer and handed it to Aaron before grabbing one for himself.

“Really?” Jackson asked indignant when Aaron took a sip. “You’ve already had one. I’m not driving all the way to Brighton myself and especially not when you’re sitting next to me drunk out of your mind.

Aaron put the drink down and frowned.

“I’m nowhere near drunk. I only had one and the one sip just now. I’m fine to drive.”

“Right. Well.. let’s go then. They’re waiting for us.”

“Yeah alright, I’ll be right there. Just going to say goodbye to some people… and make sure he won’t get himself killed tonight.”

“Isn’t that what you went off to do 20 minutes ago?”

“Just back off ok you… whiney Walsh.” Robert started and giggled at his own joke.

Jackson ignored him and turned to Aaron.

“Are you ready now?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m coming.”

“He doesn’t want to come! He’d rather stay here with his friends and have fun!”

“I can speak for myself, Rob.”

“You don’t deserve to be Aaron’s boyfriend. Aaron is so good and you’re… you’re boring. And controlling! You’re always nagging him to change! You even made him come out and meet your mother when he wasn’t ready!” Robert ranted, really getting into it.

“Robert, shut up!”

“No. No I will not shut up. You deserve someone better! He doesn’t love you, he thinks of you as a project with potential! If you have to change everything you are, it’s not love.” Robert shook his head vehemently to emphasise his point.

“And you’re the expert on relationships now?” Jackson cut in. “Last time I checked you were single and the only action you get is with your right hand.”

Robert gave him the finger of his right hand which made Aaron laugh a little.

“Seriously? You’re encouraging him now?”

“What? No, Jackson just leave it.” Aaron tried. “He’s drunk, he won’t remember this in the morning.”

“I’d never make you change.” Robert said, focusing on Aaron again. “I love you just the way you are.”

Aaron smiled.

“I love you too. But you’re going to be so embarrassed about this tomorrow.”

“I’m not that drunk!” Robert insisted. “But you, you.... are so good and I’m me… and you deserve to be loved and happy. I’m going to do that. Make you happy.”

“Right. That’s good to hear.”

“I won’t make you change.” Robert vowed again. “I’m not like him. He only wants to change you so you can fit into his life the way he wants!”

“That’s enough now Rob. We have to go. We’ll talk tomorrow when you’ve sobered up.” Aaron said and turned to leave.

“No, Aaron, don’t go.” Robert grabbed his arm and spun him around and planted a drunken kiss on him.

Aaron pushed him away and took a step back to put some distance between them.

“Don’t do this. I’m with someone.”

“You deserve better than him.” Robert said, sounding a lot like a whiney child.

“I can decide for myself what I do or do not deserve.” Aaron told him, an edge to his voice even drunk Robert understood. “We’re going to go now. I’ll text you.”

Only despite his promises, Aaron didn’t text.

Robert woke up the next morning with a killer hangover and a guy in his bed he didn’t remember inviting there. He went through the motions of having breakfast with him and taking his number, even though he knew for sure he was never going to call him.

He spent the rest of the day cleaning his flat and vowed never to drink again as he collapsed onto his sofa for a night of leftover pizza and bad tv.

And if he kept checking his phone for a text from Aaron… well that was just a coincidence.

By the next day he still hadn’t heard from Aaron and judging by what he’d been able to piece together from various social media posts, he’d been a drunk mess at his party.

Someone had posted a video of a game of truth or dare where someone dared him to kiss Rebecca White. By the looks of things drunk Robert had gone all in. The comments were filled with all kinds of emojis while Rebecca herself had just said “I’ve had better.” with a winking emoji after it.

“Cheers Bex.” Robert mumbled to himself and kept scrolling. Thankfully other than that, nothing too embarrassing was posted.

Day 3 came and went without a word from Aaron and the text Robert sent him was left on read.

By day 4 he was getting worried and by day 5 and his calls going to voicemail, Robert contemplated going over to Aaron’s house to make sure the Walsh family weekend hadn’t killed him.

He’d just come out of the shower when there was a knock on his door.

“Damn it. I’ll be right there!” Robert yelled, hoping whoever was at the door would hear him.

However, the knocking continued and got even louder.

Robert swore under his breath and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and rushed to open the door.

“Aaron? What… what are you doing here? Why didn’t you use your key?”

Aaron shrugged and stepped into the flat.

“Is this a bad time?” he asked when he noticed Robert was wearing nothing but a towel.

“I uh… just got out of the shower.” Robert explained. “Is everything ok?”

“Jackson and I broke up.”

“Oh… I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not.” Aaron said, daring Robert to disagree.

He grinned and looked at Aaron who was trying very hard not to laugh.

“No I’m not. You were always too good for him. What happened?”

“Long story.” Aaron settled on. “Go put some clothes on, I need to talk to you. And I can’t do that when you’re dripping all over the place.”

Robert ducked into his bedroom and changed in record time, only when he got back there was no Aaron. His heart sank until he looked around properly and noticed the door to the balcony was open. He found Aaron leaning on the railing, looking out over the city.

“So… I’m not dripping anymore. What did you want to talk to me about?”

“Do you remember what you said at the party?” Aaron asked, not looking away from the view.

“Uh… I’ve seen some posts… I got kind of drunk… most of it is a blur if I’m honest…”

Aaron shook his head.

“You picked a fight with Jackson. I expected you to, to be honest. You’ve always hated him and you just can’t hold your tongue after you’ve had a few.”

“Is that what this is about? Do you want me to apologise to him or something?”

“You wouldn’t do it anyway.”

“I would if you really wanted me to…” Robert trailed off and Aaron huffed and dropped his head on the railing.

“That’s the thing with you isn’t it? You act all tough but if I’d ask you to jump off this balcony, you’d do it.”

Robert made a face.

“Well I’d rather not if I’m honest. I’ve just moved in properly, I don’t want to spend the next few months in hospital because I’ve broken every bone in my body.” He deadpanned.

Aaron chuckled and looked up out over the city again.

“You told me Jackson didn’t deserve me… that I deserved someone who didn’t want to change everything about me.”

“Ok. I guess drunk me has some valid ideas after all.”

“You said you loved me and that you’d make me happy.” Aaron said, turning around and looking Robert in the eye. “And then you kissed me.”

“Oh…”

“Oh? Is that all you have to say?”

“I uh… I don’t know… I uh… yes… I… uh meant that I think… if… you wanted me to?”

Aaron groaned.

“Right now I don’t know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge.”

“Do I get a say in this? Because I know which one I prefer.” Robert tried, hoping he was reading the situation right.

Aaron glared at him but then pushed himself off the railing and put his hands on either side of Robert’s face.

“For once in your life… just shut up.” He said and kissed Robert in a way he would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are ♥


End file.
